hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:L44021
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Kite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:18, September 13, 2011 My reply I'd love to help out. I was wondering about doing the same thing but I thought it will be helpless. By the way, is there any admins here? Itc-chongky 08:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky :There's an admin here, but he doesn't really show up too often. Some of us requested to become admins on his page, so we'll see. Thanks for all of your help though! You're really doing a lot of good. Mr. Toto 15:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your comment. I'll ask for your help via messages if any important question arises, esp. stuff related to the Japanese version of the manga. Foreva 21:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Do you know how to create those pink outlined tables? I really want to clean-up some parts. Thanks! Itc-chongky 13:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky :You mean like on the episode lists? There's a template you can use if you use Source Mode instead of Visual. Just copy-paste the template and go from there. Mr. Toto 13:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::personally I just rework another table. Also the reson for my message: Thanks for helping out on the episode list I created as I thought I was the only one trying to find tiles are write summaries Shadowneko 15:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back :) Mr. Toto, where have you been? You've been idle for a week or more, and I am really wondering what happened to you. But since you're already here, I would just like to say, "Welcome back :D" Now that you're back, I am sure that we would have more articles than the French wiki of Hunter x Hunter. :D :Thank you so much. I've just been really busy with final exams, but they've ended and I have more free time. Thus, I'll be around again. Thank you for your welcome. Mr. Toto 07:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Reference Hi, thanks for your information regarding Abengane. But can you pls put a reference tag next to it, so that other readers won't waste their time debating over his Nen type, and we won't have to undo or explain it to them. The syntax is pretty simple. Or if you can't do it, just give me the page number + chapter number and I'll do the reference myself. Foreva 15:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Totally. I'll get on that right now, thanks! Mr. Toto 15:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering.. There are a lot of ants that weren't named yet, but still have a lot of information about them. Can I create pages for them? naming them Animal Chimera ant? for example: the alligator ant would be named "Alligator Chimera Ant". Hi, and thanks! :) Sorry about that, I'll merge these pages with the ones that should contain them. :D :No need to apologize. Thanks for helping! :) Mr. Toto 20:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC)